


Bluff

by Taureau



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taureau/pseuds/Taureau
Summary: It's a game, between them, the same they've been playing since the first day Billy showed up at Hawkins High. It's a game, but not the fun kind; competition, or just plain rivalry, pushing one another until one of them calls it quits and backs out. They're playing chicken and Steve doesn't know anymore what the stakes are but he's past the point of giving a fuck about that. So when Billy asks him out, dripping with arrogance and daring Steve to tell him to fuck off, Steve says yes instead.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 181





	Bluff

Shifts at Scoops Ahoy aren't especially grueling, but they're slow most of the time. When Billy Hargrove shows up, though, they're downright excruciating. Hargrove parades his peacock ass around, butting in on ongoing orders to flirt with the clientèle, going out of his way to make Steve look like an imbecile. He requests flavor test after flavor test, licking the tiny sample spoon like he wants it to remember him in its next life. Steve is surprised he hasn't accidentally swallowed one yet.

He manages to ignore Hargrove's antics, for the most part, until Billy starts hitting on Robin. Then he can't help jumping in, for Robin's own good.

"Do yourself a favor," Steve tells her, "don't."

"Don't knock it 'till you try it, Harrington." Billy winks. 

Steve huffs. "Fine." Billy stops mouthing at his ice cream in that horridly suggestive way. His smile freezes and Steve feels vindicated, so he scribbles his number down on a napkin and passes it to Billy between two fingers, parroting his lewd manner, hoping it offends him. Judging by the look on his face he may be missing his mark and hitting another. "Why don't you take me out on a date and we'll see where the night takes us?" Steve intones, mocking. 

Billy's smiling again as he folds the napkin one-handed and pointedly pockets it. "You're playing a dangerous game, there, Harrington. You let me know when you're in too deep." He whispers that last practically into Steve's ear and Steve hates the shudder that runs through him.   
He glares at Billy's back all the way out the door before turning to Robin. 

"Can you believe this asshole?"

Robin raises an incredulous eyebrow and says nothing.

He thinks that's the end of it, and he's dead wrong. Billy does call him up one night. It's a game, between them, the same they've been playing since the first day Billy showed up at Hawkins High and pulled the rug from under him. Billy really enjoys doing that, Steve thinks, but he'll be damned if he admits defeat. It's a game, but not the fun kind; competition, or just plain rivalry, pushing one another until one of them calls it quits and backs out. They're playing chicken and Steve doesn't know anymore what the stakes are but he's past the point of giving a fuck about that. So when Billy asks him out, dripping with arrogance and daring Steve to tell him to fuck off, Steve says yes instead. 

They go out, and it's not awful but they keep pushing back and forth the whole night until Billy's got Steve up against a wall in his bedroom with their faces inches apart and fingers grazing Steve's hips, not yet touching but so close he couldn't possibly mean to pull away and the game dissolves. Steve wants. Billy sees it, sees he's won, and he doesn't gloat. He kisses him.

He kisses with tongue and teeth, all suave and harsh like he always is, his hands digging bruises into Steve's hips, and Steve grabs his ridiculous curls with both hands and kisses back as if his life depends on it. Billy must have done this before, kissing a boy, because he doesn't seem at all fazed by it. He smiles his shark smile as he wraps one hand around Steve's neck, bites the corner of his jaw near playful, and grinds their erections together on purpose. Steve would never have thought to do that, which is why it surprises him so much he gasps and paws at Billy's ass, at the junction of thigh and ass, and brings their junk together again. 

Billy runs with it, and the hand that isn't around Steve's neck is soon under his shirt, trailing fire along his ribs, tweaking a nipple.

"Ah! What the fuck-" Steve tries to push him off but Billy is freakishly strong and not having it. Instead he's making use of the distance to pull Steve's shirt off, and that feels like that game they've been playing so Steve goes and returns the favor. Billy tugs at the hem of his pants. Steve swallows, and undoes Billy's belt. Billy kisses him again, and while licking into his mouth he sneaks a hand down the back of Steve's pants and teases somewhere sacred. That's the moment Steve realizes that he's much, much too far gone to stop this from going wherever it's going, so he pulls Billy's pants all the way down and lets himself be stripped naked back, and before he knows it he's on his knees on the bed and it's Billy's mouth teasing him open and Steve's moan are wanton and he's never felt so out of his depth but god, god it feels amazing. 

Billy's got lube under his bed. The fact that it's under the bed is cause for concern but Steve isn't thinking clearly at the moment, not with fingers working their way inside of him and no matter how inept you are it's pretty clear what's going to happen next. 

Billy places slow, open mouthed kisses on the small of his back, licks a strip up his spine, scissors him open, and it's all Steve can do to say: "Ngh..." What he doesn't expect is to be gently nudged onto his back so they're face to face when Billy, with one hand around Steve's dick, pushes in. Steve throws his head back, mouth open, and he doesn't recognize the sound that comes out of him. He's pretty sure he's never made that sound before. It's a pretty unmanly sound, but, not to be egoistical, it's kind of a sexy sound too. Billy seems to agree because his eyes are huge when he coaxes Steve to look into them with a hand in his hair. And then he's kissing him again, and Steve smiles into it a little. He is, honestly, feeling pretty good about himself right now. Who would have believed Steve 'the hair' Harrington would like getting fucked? 

Except he isn't getting properly fucked yet, apparently. 

"Ready?" Billy asks, voice hoarse, and Steve nods. Billy moves. He's got a good hip thrust, Billy does, and he starts slow enough but before long he isn't going slow anymore and Steve has to bite his lips to keep himself from keening like a girl. Billy grunts, low, animalistic grunts, as he fucks Steve, and then he nips at his jaw again. That turns into butterfly kisses, up Steve's face, until his lips graze Steve's ear. 

"Come on, baby," he whispers. "Don't hold back." 

It's the 'baby' that does him in. 

"Aah, y-yeah, oh god. Hmm, god, oh god, yeah."

"Good?" Billy grunts.

"God, yeah," Steve moans.

Billy kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty and fucking into him at the pace of their tongues lapping against one another. 

"What do you want?" He asks when they come up for air. "Tell me what you want."

It slips out before Steve has a chance to think twice. "Call me baby again."

And Billy, grinning, obliges. "Yeah? You like that, baby?"

Steve really is keening now, but it doesn't matter because Billy is mouthing 'baby' into every inch of Steve's skin his mouth can reach, holding his hips down and fucking him into the mattress with a twisted sort of care. Something dark and greedy is uncoiling deep in Steve's core, and he's holding on to Billy's back with both hands, keening. It lasts a moment more, two, and then he's coming with his head burrowed in the crook of a shoulder, Billy only a few beats behind him. 

This, Steve thinks, he will remember for many mornings to come. And if he plays his cards right, he won't have to rely on memory alone to relive it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked that. Feel free to suggest tags if I'm missing some, I got an idea I'm not utilizing those to their full potential, x


End file.
